Moments
by otaku-no-miko
Summary: Just drabbles and character sketches...
1. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010)  
I'm not sure where these came from, I think I'm trying to remember how to write again. I just set Slacker Radio on play and set up a game for myself – I would write for the entire length of the song and only that long, see what I came up with. I've broken them all up into separate chapters, because it's easier that way and it's a lot less to take in.

Hope you enjoy!

_Oh I know that the music's fine just like sparkling wine  
And you're having fun  
But oh please while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
Don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Oh darling  
Save the last dance for me.  
("Save The Last Dance For Me", Michael Buble)_

It was the way she danced.

Miaka wasn't that great a dancer (okay, let's be honest, she was a _horrible_ dancer, watching her dance reminded him of watching Tasuki after a particularly violent confrontation with Nuriko and a wall), but she was having so much fun it was hard not to watch. She smiled, she laughed, she twirled and spun and kicked with pure childish abandon and it was like the entire world didn't exist.

He wished he could be like that. It was something in her he loved and envied and wanted so much all at the same time. And if there was anything about Miaka that Hotohori wanted to remember for the rest of his life, it was watching her dance tonight, looking like a crazed dervish of beauty and joy and pure life.

_.owari_


	2. Good People

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010)  
She may not be my favorite character, but I don't think people give Miaka enough credit.

_You win, it's your show now –  
So what's it gonna be?  
'Cause people will tune in  
How many train wrecks do we need to see?  
("Good People", Jack Johnson)_

Really, Miaka was just tired of fighting.

She wished things could go back to the way they were a couple months ago, when she was just a high schooler and Yui was just her best friend and she was simple and oblivious and her biggest worry was getting a boyfriend. Those days were nice, she mused idly, sending the leaf she'd been playing with into the palace pond and watching the ripples it created distort her face. Easier. Safer.

But now it wasn't; now life was messy and dark and dirty and she didn't like it. She didn't want to be fighting with her best friend, especially over a _boy_ of all things! She didn't want to be the sole savior of some land she'd never heard of, she didn't want to have said land's ruler thinking he was madly in love with her, she didn't want to watch people _die_ and know it was her fault.

So she'd sent Tamahome to Yui because really, if that was what it would take to end this fight, it was a small price to pay but that hadn't worked!

So now Miaka was at a loss, feeling just as distorted and broken as the pieces of her reflection in the water.

_.owari_


	3. Boston

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010)  
I like this one. 

_You don't know me, and you don't even care…  
Do ya?  
She said, you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains…  
Oh yeah.  
("Boston", Augustana)_

He tasted like mint, and his lips were cold, and she _so could not deal with this right now_. There was the Shinzahou to find and Miaka to beat and a home to get back to and she just didn't have time for boys with crushes, especially on her.

Why did he even like her, anyway? She was a wreck. Yui freely admitted this; she had trust and family issues and pretty much lived her entire life actively avoiding or destroying any emotional connection she made with anybody (her current fight with her best friend was testament to this). He knew she would never love him back, he knew he could only vaguely understand her at best, why was he so interested?

Yui didn't like thinking about these questions. She didn't like thinking about the boy who proclaimed to love her. It made her question her own feelings…

And she so could not deal with that right now.

_.owari_


	4. Sweetest Goodbye

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010)  
My attempt to rationalize how Hikou managed to twist Tasuki's feelings in the 2nd OVA.

_I'll never leave you behind,  
Or treat you unkind;  
I know you, honestly!  
Oh oh oh…  
("Sweetest Goodbye", Maroon 5)_

Tasuki didn't understand women.

They were strange and flighty and emotional and not at all rational like a man could be. For example, if a guy were faced with a gorgeous girl who was honest and loyal and treated him like gold, he'd jump all over that.

Why the hell weren't girls the same?

They always went for the ones that were totally wrong for them (_he's not wrong for her, there's no right or wrong in love_), missing the ones that were right in front of their faces (_you never tried for her; you were too much of a gentleman, you knew her heart was his already_). They had this stupid idea of happily ever after and ran after the first goddamn Prince Charming lookalike to show up, no matter how right Prince Charming's best friend might be!

_She loves him, not you._

But she could learn to love him, if she just…saw how much he loved her. All he needed to do was make her see. So Tasuki firmly turned off that little meek voice in the back of his head and stalked towards the cabins, where Miaka was.

_.owari_


	5. Lucky

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010)  
I think I'm slightly OOC here but…this is my favorite couple, so shush.

_They don't know how long it takes -  
Waiting for a love like this.  
Every time we say goodbye, I'm wishin' for one more kiss…  
I'll wait for you, I promise you  
I will…  
("Lucky", Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Calliat)_

Hey.

So it's been five months already – crazy, right? I never thought the first week would end and now…

I moved to the mountains overlooking Chokou – I got tired of everybody feeling sorry for me, you know? Like it was all dramatic and I was so heartbroken and it felt like their sorrow for me just cheapened how hard losing you was, if that makes sense.

I still come down the hill, sometimes, to see them every once in a while, make sure everyone's okay, you know. And to see you.

I miss you so much. And I think it goes without saying that I can never replace you in my heart – I don't think I could even ever find someone else to come close. You were…god, Shouka, you were amazing and you were my light. I wish I had told you that. I wish I had told you a lot of things.

The sun's starting to set, so I need to go home, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I'll always come back to you.

I love you.

_.owari_


	6. Haven't Met You Yet

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010) 

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half-timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life.  
("Haven't Met You Yet", Michael Buble)_

"Once upon a time, a long time ago, when Konan was in trouble and on the brink of disaster, Suzaku decided to enlist the help of a woman -"

"Why a woman, okaa-sama?"

She gave her son a look, half-amused and half-irritated at the interruption. "Because that was what He deemed wisest in His Infinite Wisdom."

Saihitei nodded, shutting his mouth and widening his eyes, letting his mother continue.

"-from another world to fight the evil trying to consume his country –"

"Was she beautiful?"

"Of course she was, my little prince. Would Suzaku choose an ugly woman to act as His Savior?"

He thought about this for a moment before nodding no seriously – that made sense, after all.

"As I was saying, this beautiful woman –"

"Was she smart, okaa-sama?"

"YES, my dear one." Her son was trying her very thin patience. "The miko is beautiful and smart and kind and generous and benevolent. Suzaku would choose no other to be His Savior."

"…oh." He looked down, then back up. "Will I meet the miko, one day?"

This softened his mother's usually harsh eyes. "Yes, my love. If Suzaku wills it, you will meet her. And she will be lucky to meet such a handsome, sweet, smart Emperor."

"Will she love me?"

He asked this as a whisper.

"Of course, my Star. Now it's far past time for you to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, my Lord."

And as his mother tucked him in and kissed his forehead all young Hotohori could think was _she'll love me…_and as he fell asleep all he could see was a beautiful pair of brown eyes.

_.owari_


	7. You and Me

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (July 3, 2010)  
It's short and I don't think I got the feeling across quite right. I hope I did. 

_What day is it – and in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…  
("You and Me", Lifehouse)_

She was never more beautiful than in that moment.

Her face was red and tear-streaked and she was covered in dirt; her makeup was running and her short hair was in disarray and she was screaming _something_ at him. But she was still beautiful.

And breathing was so hard, now, but he didn't want to let go just yet, because he couldn't take his eyes off her face, and he never wanted to make her hurt and that's what would happen if he let go. He never wanted to let go of her, even though he could hear kaa-san calling his name and the fire in his chest wouldn't go away. And there were so many things he wanted to say and so many things he never would say…

"…Y-Yui-sama…I always…loved…"

_.owari_


	8. Suddenly I See

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (August 2, 2010)  
My deepest thanks for every review, I think, is already understood, but just in case…thank you all so much =] I'm glad you enjoy these drabbles, and I'm glad I still have a couple readers/fans even though it's been over a year since I updated PA (I'm working on that, promise!)

This one feels a little off, ish, because the song itself is pretty upbeat, but I hope it gets the idea across: he couldn't see life without her.

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be;  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me.  
("Suddenly I See", KT Tunstall)_

She was light, she was _my _light, and now she was gone.

What sort of cruel trick of Suzaku was that? What sort of benevolent God would take away someone as perfect as her? Kourin was perfect. Kourin was wonderful and light and he _loved her so much._

It didn't make sense. He didn't understand how there could be a world without his little sister in it. She had been his life ever since her birth, and now what could he do?

His eight-year-old hands trembled as he turned her hair comb over and over in his hands before almost angrily pulling his long purple-black hair into a messy and badly done twist on his head, jamming the comb in place. It fell back down anyway, but for half a moment Kourin was there again.

Suddenly he could see.

_.owari_


	9. The Fear

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (August 2, 2010)  
I less than three Lily Allen. And I think that Keisuke is the weirdest character for me to write, because his personality (especially towards the idea of an alternate world and the Book 'verse) does a total 180 in the span of like, one manga. I hope this helps clear that up a little.

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore;  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel, anymore…  
When d'you think it'll all become clear?  
'cause I'm being taken over by the fear…  
("The Fear", Lily Allen)_

It was a Tuesday. Tuesdays, he decided, were _not_ good days to have one's fundamental world views completely change.

For example, books are not real. Books are bound pieces of paper and ink. Books contain stories, which have definite beginnings and ends and don't write themselves as you read. Books do not glow, and they most certainly do not suck up one's little sister to become part of said story.

Just for an example.

Still…were (hypothetically) books actually able to suck little sisters into their stories, he supposed it would be a pretty cool one. Any wish in the world granted! Love, happiness, fame, fortune…it was a pretty sweet deal. If one were to believe that sort of thing.

And the story was pretty cool, if you were into crazy detailed shoujo-esque fantasies and high adventure and romance. Not that he was. Besides, it was just a dumb book; wasn't like he was actually gonna read it.

He was just holding onto it. Big brothers had to look after their little sisters, after all.

_.owari_


	10. Brick

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (August 22, 2010)  
I cheated a little bit on this one; this song came on while I was listening to shuffle and I realized halfway through I wanted to write a story for it. So I listened to it again a couple times. Gomen ne! The connection here is really more symbolic than anything.

Slavedriver: The nice thing about some of these is they are open for interpretation =) I intended that one to be Suboshi, personally, but hey, it's vague enough it could be anyone.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast, and I'm heading nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly…  
(Ben Folds Five, "Brick")_

He couldn't sleep.

He'd always had trouble sleeping (especially lately, without his brother's reassuring breathing and heartbeat next to him) but tonight he couldn't keep his mind from wandering.

It wandered, as it invariably had for the last week, to her.

He hadn't even met her yet; he was running this fool's errand for her, this task that would most likely get him killed, and other than a vague glimpse of bright hair and long legs rounding a corner the day before he left he would've thought her not real. She was all Suboshi could "speak" of, on the occasions they'd been able to speak; her hair, her eyes, her rare smile that could melt snow…

He wondered if she was worth it. He hoped she was. And as he tossed and turned, eyes closing once more, he thought idly that this must be one hell of a woman to even catch his little brother's eye. He hoped she knew that.

More than anything, though, he hoped one day to tell her these things himself.

_.owari_


	11. Ghost

**Moments  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (April 27, 2012)  
(insert excuse here about life being super hard)

This drabble is a little personal. I hope it's okay. I'm taking some liberties I think, but I also haven't had a chance to play with Tamahome's character yet and wanted to explore it. For ease of understanding, I'm using the celestial name instead of his reincarnated name. Hope you all enjoy!

_I'm an invisible disaster – I keep trying to walk  
But my feet don't find solid ground.  
It's like living in a bad dream…  
I keep trying to scream but my tongue has finally lost it's sound.  
(Ingrid Michaelson, "Ghost")_

Tamahome had decided long ago that he would only deal with one major life change a year. After the debacle with the Shi Ji Ten Shi Sho, he'd had all the adventure he could handle for five lifetimes.

This lifetime was about him and Miaka.

And their Little One.

They'd been surprised when the test came back positive – they hadn't been trying after all, their plan was to wait until he had gotten a promotion and could move out into their own place. But surprise had quickly given way to happiness, because…well, who could be unhappy when Miaka turned that thousand-watt smile on?

He became intimately familiar with her abdomen in the weeks after – watching for any slight changes, anything that could mean that the baby was _real_. Miaka was deceptively skinny, and other than a complete lack of appetite (which took everyone by surprise) there were no physical signs yet.

The doctor's office was cold. Miaka was visibly shivering in the thin hospital gown she'd been given to cover with, and actually yelped when the doctor applied the ultrasound gel. He could only smile – his silly dumpling-head, who'd fought dragons before and won, complaining about a little cold!

Then the ultrasound screen had flickered to life, black-and-white lines and static dancing across it as they searched for his Little One. Finally the lines stopped dancing, a large ring of dark rimmed with white standing steady and quiet in the center of the screen.

He frowned.

"…where's the baby?"

Miaka didn't start to cry until after the doctor had left. Tamahome just held her. He could only handle one major life-change a year, and he hadn't meant this.


	12. Honey

**Moments****  
**A collection of Fushigi Yuugi drabbles by otaku-no-miko

Author's Notes: (April 27, 2012)  
Fun fact – this song got me through boot camp. Whenever they were having us run forever, I would play this song through my head and time my footfalls to the beat.

_Always turning back to me, 'til you never see me drown -  
Loving your illusion, staring at a crooked crown…  
You always let me down.  
(The Hush Sound, "Honey")_

Had her mother ever met him, she would have encouraged her to stay far, far away. But seeing as Soi hadn't seen her mother since she was 10, she didn't much care what her opinion was.

Nakago had _saved_ her. Just like the storybooks, he'd ridden up shining and bold on a white horse and had taken her away with him and sure, maybe it had only been because of the symbol on her hip, but he'd saved her. That had to mean something!

In his way, she knew he loved her. Even if he never held her at night after they made love, she still knew there had to be some affection somewhere. He wasn't a stupid man – if she didn't serve his needs, she knew she wouldn't have stayed around for so long.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Soi knew she was being used. She knew that were they to wake together without their powers, the first thing he would do is snap her neck.

But she could still pretend that every time he talked to that damned Miko, he was talking to her. And when he assured her that he was in love with her, he was speaking to Soi, not some flighty fifteen-year-old with daddy issues.

Because Nakago had saved her, and that had to mean something.


End file.
